


this is dad winchester

by currentlycrying



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Guns, M/M, but she's a sweetheart so its cool i think, garnet is made up of lesbians, hints of a sub dean, i just love steven universe, jensen and misha, mentions of dr.sexy md, no mention of school but they are teens, oh no, omg im worried about my self how do i even know what sub and dom are, omg what, so i guess castiel is made of, that girl in my science class omg that's why, they died, what, yes yes yes i did it agian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currentlycrying/pseuds/currentlycrying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"the children are playing guns. I mean with guns"</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is dad winchester

**Author's Note:**

> this one is bad and i dont expect any of you to read it but im working on my other wips really slowly bc i dont have time.  
> well i do but studying u feel.  
> i didn't exactly look this over but whatever  
> ok i love steven universe and spn bYE

Dean and Kevin were watching the newest episode of Dr.Sexy M.D. Just as Dr.Sexy was about to save the woman’s life- his lines were interrupted by the ringing of Kevin’s phone. “One minute, Dean. I have to take this,” he said picking up his phone. “Hello mom, it’s me Kevin. Mhmm…Yes…I am just at the home of Dean Winchester. Yes- we are hanging out. Oh- you want to talk to his parents…? They’re uh, just in the other room. Oh- you want to talk to his Dad? Yeah, just hold on for a minute,” Kevin put his hand over the phone. “Well, I don’t know how we’re gonna explain that my Mom burned on the celing when Sammy and I were kids because of a demon.” Dean said looking out the window. 

Dean ran downstairs clutching the phone to where Castiel and younger brother were playing scrabble. “Cas- I need you to pretend to be my Dad to,” Dean said thrusting the phone toward Castiel he took it slowly eyeing Dean. He examined it before placing it to his ear saying. “Hello. This is Dad Winchester. Yes. The children are playing guns. I mean with guns. They are bleeding. Oh no- they are dead. Don’t call again.” He shut the phone and handed it to a Kevin Tran in tears. “Sorry,” he began adjusting his large coat, “I freaked.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments bc please talk to me.


End file.
